The conduction loss in the radio frequency (RF) and microwave frequency ranges is greatly influenced by the conductivity of the materials, the proximity effect, and the skin effect. The proximity effect and skin effect introduce high RF losses can result from magnetic fields generated by nearby conductors and from a magnetic field generated by the conductor itself, respectively. With the growing need for the high performance and high-speed electronic devices, the operation frequency of the next generation microelectronics and telecommunication devices continues to increase, which is expected to help mitigate the heavy traffic in the lower frequency bands and make the antenna system compacter, facilitating system miniaturization. The conductor loss will grow as the frequency increases as a result of the skin effect, in which the conductor's effective cross section area decreases.